


To Eat Calzones

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “Hey, Steve. Do you like calzones?”“I don't think I’ve had one.”“Perfect. Cairo’s Calzone is opening up here, I had it a long time ago, and if it’s as great as I remember you should come too. You should have dinner with me.”“Yes, uh...yes.”Or the one where Sam asks Steve to eat calzones as a friend and Steve thinks he asks him to eat calzones on a date.





	To Eat Calzones

Cairo’s Calzones is finally  opening  in New York and Ben Wyatt is  _ not _ the only man who likes calzones, alright? Sam has been hoping and praying a Cairo’s would open in New York for  _ months _ so he’s already booked a reservation...for two because eating alone in a restaurant would never  _ not  _ seem sad and lonely to him. 

Sam knows exactly who to ask too, since Steve had quickly become his best friend despite Sam’s first impression of him being an asshole with a pretty face. He’s still an asshole sometimes, but at least now it’s charming. 

Sam finds Steve on his own floor of Avengers Tower catching up on mission reports, and claps the man on the shoulder. 

Steve looks up at him and Sam says, “Hey, Steve. Do you like calzones?” 

He frowns and replies, “I don't think I’ve had one.” 

“Perfect. Cairo’s Calzone is opening up here, I had it a long time ago, and if it’s as great as I remember you should come too. You should have dinner with me.” Sam answers, grinning. 

He doesn’t understand why Steve’s cheeks start to flush pink, and there’s something in his eyes he can’t really name, but Steve nods and say, “Yes, uh...yes.” 

“Okay good, we’ll go at eight.” Sam says, and he doesn’t raise an eyebrow until he’s turning to leave. He wonders why Steve was acting so weird, but shrugs it off. Even Captain America is awkward sometimes.

* * *

 

When eight rolls around Sam meets Steve on his floor, the both of them wearing dress shirts and slacks, nothing too fancy. The only thing that Sam notices is how nervous Steve is which is  _ very  _ weird. Steve’s usually very comfortable around him, he’s relaxed, and their conversations come easily so why is Steve overthinking every answer now?

As soon as they sit down and order their drinks Sam has to ask, “Is everything okay? You’re acting weird.” 

Steve nods eagerly and says, “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just a little nervous.” 

Sam laughs, joking, “There’s no reason to be nervous, I  _ promise  _ you these calzones are going to give your mouth an orgasm.” 

Sam smiles when Steve laughs and after that being with Steve is as easy and effortless as it always is. They have a great dinner with calzones so heavenly they could convince an atheist of God, and the night comes to a close in the tower’s elevator. 

“I had a good time, Steve.” Sam says, smiling. 

Steve has his hands stuffed in his pockets and he looks at Sam from beneath his lashes. “Me too.” 

The elevator dings as they reach Sam’s floor and he takes one step before a hand on his wrist turns him back, Steve’s lips landing on his own. 

Sam freezes at the soft press of Steve’s mouth as his brain finally catches up. Steve was nervous because he thought tonight was a date. Steve thought Sam asked him out on a date. 

It doesn’t take long for Steve to pull back after Sam doesn’t respond, his blue eyes trained on the ground. 

“I-I’m sorry, I thought-”

“You thought this was a date, which you said yes to which means...you like me?” Sam asks. He doesn’t really believe it even though Steve just kissed him. 

“Yeah, Sam, I like you, but it’s obvious you don't feel the same so-”

Sam cuts in, “That’s not... _ entirely _ true. I don't like you right now, the way you like me, but I’m open to the idea.” 

Steve raises his eyebrows and replies, “So you’re saying…”

“Let’s try.We’ll have another date,” Sam says, and then adds, “where  _ I  _ know it’s a date too.” 

They laugh it off with the promise of another night together, and Sam walks into his living room feeling more than hopeful.


End file.
